Learning to Walk Again
by Ameggy26
Summary: My name is John Egbert. I am 15 years old. I'm the fastest runner in the school. But no one would know that. They would have noticed if they paid attention. Since sixth grade I have been the first to finish the mile run. It's the freedom that makes it great. Being able to run away from everything. {[Rated T for later themes]}


_**Learning to Walk Again**_  
 _ **Chapter One - I'm a Goner**_  
 **By Ameggy26**

 ** _John Egbert's Journal_** **-** ** _A Remembrance of a Traumatic Event_** **\- April 2 2012**

I mean I don't like being noticed, but I can't say I hate it. Sometimes I want to blend in with the crowd and fit in. But then again, I don't want to be like everyone else. I want to make my mark. I want to leave this world with my name stamped on it. I don't want to be forgotten. I don't want to be unheard. I want to be the one that helps others. Not the one that needs the help.

My name is John Egbert. I am 15 years old. I'm the fastest runner in the school. But no one would know that. I have never raced on a team. They would have noticed if they paid attention. Since sixth grade I have been the first to finish, with the fastest time in the school, the mile run. It's the freedom that makes it great. Being able to run away from everything.

The ability to run as fast as the wind around me is something I could not live without. To run away from danger at any moment. To be 10 feet ahead before it even starts. Running is a hobby that keeps me out of trouble.

Most of the time.

* * *

The bus ride to school was something I got used to over time. I was able to ignore the screaming teenagers around me easily. I blasted the latest "sick beats" of my best friend Dave Strider into my ears and texted him about how ridiculous some of the things he did with the music sounded.

I stared out the window as the bus pulled up to the school. I prepared for another day of horror as I pulled a strap of my green book bag over my shoulder. As the bus came to a stop I stood up and rushed out of my seat and out of the death trap.

I headed towards my locker when an arm pulled me into the nearby bathroom. I struggled to get my arm free as I got slammed against the wall.

"Egderp, buddy, I haven't seen you in a while have I?" Josh Woodward smirked as he let go of my arm.

"I thought you didn't want to see my face again," I took a step to the side.

Pushing on my chest, Josh knocked me back up against the wall, "Do you happen to remember what I said I would do if I did see you again?"

"No, I don't think I do." Why? Why did I say that? Wrong answer John. WRONG ANSWER!

"Let me show you," Josh smirk.

"Oh no, you don't have t-fuck!" I yelped as a strong fist meet my stomach.

Run. You can do that. It's like walking, but faster. I push my way past Josh ready to bolt out of the bathroom. But before I could make it even a foot away, I felt sharp pain in the back of my knee. I fell straight to the ground, turning myself right around. Mistake number two. Josh grabbed my collar punching me right in the face.

My head knocked onto the floor as I grabbed Josh's hand around the top of my shirt. I tried pushing the hand off me as another fist came towards my face, breaking my glasses right off my face. This is where my third mistake comes into play. I released one hand and went to punch Josh. But with my current lack of eyesight caused me to just skim his shoulder.

My attacker just laughed as he stood up straight. I tried to sit up, but was stopped when josh's foot pushed me down. He slowly added pressure to the foot as I tried to move out from under his foot. I sighed in relief as I felt his foot leave. But then a solid kick lands on my ribs. Damn soccer players. He definitely broke something with that one and probably the next 500,000. Okay, that was probably not even close, but the kicking continued for a while.

* * *

You know there are so many stories of out of the body experiences. And they're all about right. But it's weird because imagine standing there watching yourself lay unconscious and bleeding out and you can't do anything about it. You are literally standing there watching yourself die. Like what do you do? See how long it takes for the poor guy who has to piss and he's just going to pee his pants because, hey, you know dead loser on the ground.

Obviously, in my out of body experience I did a bad job of paying attention because the next thing I knew the boy's bathroom on the first floor east wing was filled with EMTs and Coach Phillips. The EMTs worked around Coach Philips as he performed chest compressions on me.

Little did they know that there was no hope for me? I'm a goner.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally! I posted my first stor. Okay, so it's actually not my first story. As this is my second account on here and I'm reposting an older story. But hey I finally posted something. I'm going to leave now. But not before I make it clear that I am an eighteen year old girl who has no resemblance to The all Powerful Andrew Hussie, there for I do not own any characters that appear in this story that resembles one of his characters. Like John, I don't own him. Also you should like totally review if you read through this because I like people and reviews.  
-Ameggy26  
**


End file.
